


Secrets

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Fluffy Times, I got bored, M/M, i think thats all of them in the gang, i think thats there names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

It was Ally who wondered first, she’d seen him around; 

seen Kane give him her money. 

But why did Kane want him in the gang?

That was the one thing she couldn’t work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	2. Tayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> Some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Tayo wondered second, 

Why beat him up if he wanted him there?

Kane wanted him there, 

You could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	3. Rendel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally. Some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Rendel noticed third when the girl came and started speaking to Liam,

You could see the look in Kane’s eyes like he wanted to kill her. 

Everyone said nothing; we all looked at each other.

“LB stays here.” Kane said. 

He never said that to any of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	4. Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Dylan notices it when Liam walks across the bridge; 

he sees the way he looks at him, 

when he thinks he’s about to fall;

he never looked at any of us like that.

He wanted Liam here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	5. Little Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Little Chris notice it when Liam breaks the car and Kane pulls him into a hug; 

he never does this with any of us.

“That’s my boy.” He mumbles; he swears he can see Liam blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	6. Jorden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Jorden notices it when Little Chris has to fight Liam; 

Kane looks scared almost: that he can’t take care of himself.

Could he even fight?

“Liam slap Chris for me bruv.” He said.

For him?

He looked at both of them; you could even see a flick of fear in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	7. Renzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Renzo notices it when Kane walks past with Liam, 

he eyes up Kane, 

he puts his arm around Liam; 

making sure everyone knows he’s his and only his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	8. Shirley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Shirley notices it when he comes into the shop trying to steal money; 

she sees the bite mark on his neck as he lifts up his head to look at her; 

“Feds.” He said, and Liam goes with him, for a moment she thinks he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	9. Dexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Dexter notices it when he sees Kane pulling him into a hug and put his arm around his shoulder, 

he knew when he saw the teeth marks on Liam

and this just confirms it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


	10. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Everyone wondered why Liam was in the gang and one person found out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang: Kane, Ally, Tayo/Tao, Rendel, Dylan, Little Chris, Jorden, Renzo, Dexter Ex-Gang Member I also added another gang member called Chris – I wanted to put another girl in here as there was only Ally.  
> some are small chapters  
> I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Chris notices it a few weeks ago when Liam first joined the way they looked at each other, 

the way Kane follows him out of the room; 

one day when they though everyone was out, Kane followed Liam into the kitchen and bit the back of his shoulder, causing it to bleed, 

he never said anything, the blush had started to go away, 

he nuzzled Kane’s chest; 

Kane should have been punching or kicking him by now but he did nothing and let Liam mark him on his collar bone where everyone could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
